


Archie Levinson, Party for Two

by Paroma



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, First Dates, First Kiss, IronStrange, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paroma/pseuds/Paroma
Summary: Wong and Peter think that, if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself so they decide to intervene when neither Tony nor Stephen take the first step on their own.





	Archie Levinson, Party for Two

"Sir, Mr. Parker is on his way to the lab now, ETA 28 seconds" Friday's voice echoed around the lab. 

Tony hummed. "Friday, baby, you don't need to warn me every time he comes down as long as I'm here. What's the point of giving the kid clearance if-".

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter waved enthusiastically, eyes shinning with intent.

"Hey kid" he greeted turning around in his chair to face the him. "What can I do for you?".

"Do?" Peter frowned at the question. "I didn't come here to ask you for anything".

Tony raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. "Oh really? And what with that _game on_ face you've got going? Honestly, I don't know how you've kept your identity secret so long, your face is a dead giveaway".

"That's why I wear a mask!" Peter pouted blushing scarlet. "Besides, I just wanted to tell you that aunt May and I would like to invite you to dinner tonight".

Tony looked taken a back by the offer. "Oh, sure, yeah. What time do you want me to swing by?"

Peter smiled widely letting out a relieved sigh. "Actually, we'll be meeting you by that new Italian restaurant two blocks away at 7".

"Your hot single aunt taking dear old  _me_ out to dinner? Hm...That sounds catchy" Tony said with a straight face, the corner of his lips twitching at Peter's panicked face.

"No, nothing like that!" he said shaking his head furiously. "She's not interested _at all_. Why would she? Shit, that's not what I meant. It's not that _you're_ not interesting, it's just that _she's_ not interested. You know what I mean?"

Tony laughed as he watched the kid stammering until he put a stop to his misery, "Relax, I was just messing with you. Would you like me to take care of the reservations? If the place is new like you said then it must be booked, I could get us in easily".

"Thanks but you don't have to worry about anything, it's all taken care of. Just dress nicely and be there on time" he said clasping his hands, secretly patting himself in the back for a job decently done. "Oh and one more thing, when you get there ask for Archie Levinson's party".

"Archie Levinson? Who's that?" Tony frowned, his focus back on his work.

"He is...uhm...aunt May's new boyfriend" Peter said which, if he was being honest, to his ears sounded more like a question than a statement but luckily Tony's back was turned to him so he was able to get away with it.Maybe it was about time to take his leave before he ended fucking things up. "Okay well, bye!". He didn't even gave Tony time to ask about May's boyfriend or say goodbye before he fleeing the lab.

* * *

 

"You're not doing anything tonight".

"Excuse me?" Stephen asked looking up from his book at Wong.

"I'm telling you that you're not doing anything tonight therefore we're going out to dinner" he said, face staring back at the other sorcerer perfectly calm.

"I am _very_ busy, unlike what you may assume" Stephen said raising his eyebrows at him before lowering his gaze down to the text. "And last time I checked we could barely afford groceries, what makes you think we can just go out for dinner?".

" _We_ can't but my friend can and he invited us and since we were both free I accepted".Wong said shrugging looking no less intimidating.

"Who is this mysterious friend of yours that has agreed to not only pay for your food but a total stranger's?"

"Archie Levinson" Wong cringed inside. After this is over he will make sure to render the kid mute for at least a week for coming up with such a stupid name.

"What kind of name is _Archie Levinson_?" Stephen scrunched up his face as the name rolled off is tongue.

"The kind of name that is providing you with a decent meal in a decent place" Wong stared at him unwavering. "Are you stupid enough to reject that?".

"No, more like cautious" he sighed reluctantly. "What hour will we be leaving?".

"We'll meet up there, I've got some things I need to sort out first," he said simply before turning to leave "and you better not show up n your robes. I know you have a nice suit hidden there somewhere, remember 7 sharp!".

* * *

"G-good evening Mr. Stark, do you have a reservation?" the hostess asked but he knew that if he told her he didn't she would make sure to make one available.

"Hello, yes I believe it's under the name of Archie Levinson?" he offered her a smile. "My party must be already inside, I'm running a little late".

The hostess looked down at her list, eyes roaming all the way to the _L._ "Ah yes here it is. It looks like your party has already been seated, let me walk you to your table".

Tony nodded in thanks following the hostess across the crowded restaurant towards a more secluded area. _How did aunt May's boyfriend pulled it off?_ As they neared the table Tony started to slow his pace, a frown clouding his face. _Who was that man sitting there...?_

"Here's your table sir, a waitress will be with you shortly, have a nice evening" the woman offered them one last smile before returning to her area.

"Strange?!" Tony stopped dead on his track as a startled Stephen whipped around to face him. He had to admit that Stephen _did_ looked good in a suit, and since when had he become _Stephen_ instead of Strange?

"Stark? What the hell are you doing here?" he looked around trying to find his companions and to avoid Tony's scrutinizing gaze.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm here to meet up with the kid, aunt May and her boyfriend unless..." Tony's eyes widened, gaping at Stephen. " _You're_ aunt May's boyfriend?".

"I've never even met her before!" he said shaking his head. "A friend of Wong's invited us".

"Well then someone mixed up our reservations and I'm already late as it is so let's fix this quickly" he said not waiting for Stephen to stand up and follow him over to the hostess.

The young woman looked up at the pair with a nervous smile, "Is there something I can help you with Mr. Stark?".  

"Actually there is. it seems that there was a problem with our reservations" he said tapping his fingers against his elbow.

"Oh I'm so sorry, let me check real quick" she nodded going over her list once again. "Reservation under Archie Levinson at 7?".

"Yes" they answered in unison startling each other.

The hostess looked between the two of them biting her lip, "It says party for two, I don't know where the misunderstanding may be...".

"Let me make a quick" Tony fished his phone from his suit, fingers furiously dialing Peter's number.

The phone didn't ring twice before Peter picked up, "Hey Mr. Stark how's-".

"Cut it kid. I'm at the restaurant you so kindly invited me and guess who I bumped into?" he glanced at Stephen who was looking back at him deep in thought.

"I-I don't know, who?"his voice rose a he tried to mask his blatant lie.

Tony shook his head in disbelief, "You just wait until I disable your suit".

"No Mr. Stark please-!" Peter was reduced to begging before the phone was snatched from him, "Give me that. Hello Stark".

"Who's-Wong?!" Stephens interest seemed to peak at the mention of the other sorcerer's name before cursing silently.

"Yes and since either of you can get it through your thick skulls, I'm going to spell it out for you. This is a date. All you have to do is sit there, talk, enjoy the food or do whatever it is that you'll like to afterwards. The point is that Peter is in charge of any Avenger related business, I'll guard the Sanctum, and dinner is on us".

"Is this what you two do in your free time, play matchmaker?".

"No, therefore these last few days have been hell for my sanity so don't fuck it up" he hung up.

Tony looked at his phone dumbstruck, Stephen's voice pulling him out of his thoughts. "This was all a ploy by Wong and Peter, wasn't it?".

"Yup and apparently they took care of everything, even dinner".

"So what are we going to do?".

"We can ditch this place if you have better things to do" Tony said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Stephen cleared his throat, "Well in my case, it's either going home to a sandwich for dinner or taking advantage of that free meal and the chance at getting back at Wong by ordering the most expensive dish on the menu".

A wide smirk spread across Tony's lips, "Make them regret ever going behind our backs, I like the way you think Strange".

"Let's get back to our table then" he said smiling at the hostess as they made their way back to their table.

Tony side-stepped him, pulling a chair out for him. "After you sir" he said in his best Italian accent.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at him before sitting down chuckling, "Finally decided to do things properly Mr.Stark?".

Tony took a seat, "Why of course, wouldn't want dear old Wong to worry about me tarnishing your virtue". He winked continuing their little game, "He might try to magic me away to space and I'm not very fond of it".

"You don't have to worry about Wong, I'm more than capable of portaling you to another dimension myself" he said trying to avoid completely the topic about space.

"So there's no need for a knight in shining armor?" Tony asked, placing his elbows on the table.

"No, why? Are you offering?" And just like that he was flirting back with Tony Stark, _he hadn't bothered since before his accident!_ Now that the reservation dilemma had been solved he could pay a little more attention to Tony. He looked really great in a suit, not that he has never seen him in one before, and his expression looked actually relaxed, like he was genuinely enjoying his company and not just sparing him.

"No, I actually like the idea of the independent princess" he retorted making Stephen snort just as the waitress came by to take their orders. Just like Stephen had promised he ordered the most expensive dish along with the most expensive wine on the list, one could indulge oneself from time to time he reasoned, as well as Tony. After the orders were placed and the wine started flowing everything seemed a little easier, steering back to their natural banter but something in Tony's gaze made him believe that maybe, something had shifted.

Dinner came and went and everything seemed to pass by too quickly for their liking. Next thing they knew they were standing by the restaurant's entrance, bellies full, staring at each other.

Stephen was the first to break the silence, "I was thinking, since Peter and Wong have everything covered for the night, would you like to go for a walk?"

Tony smiled, "The great Sorcerer Supreme _walking_ somewhere instead of opening a portal? I'll accept your offer just to see that".

Stephen rolled his eyes with an exaggerated sigh, "I'm already regretting it".

"Too late for that Dumbledore, you're stuck with me for a while yet" Tony said starting to walk towards Central Park, the night's cold air enveloping them as they walked silently until they reached a bench.

Both men sat down, in spite of the silence the mood remained until Tony blurted, "Sorry for acting like an ass earlier, I was just taken aback seeing you there. And to be honest, seeing you out of your robes and in a suit was what surprised me the most."

Stephen laughed and the sound seemed to rumble within Tony, "It's alright, I was out of line as well".

"Yeah, you were a total asshole but I forgive you for looking hot" he winked.

Stephen blushed, color spreading over his cheekbones. "That wine must have gone straight to your head if you're throwing compliments Stark. _Yes, maybe if I go back to last names we can get back on familiar ground._

"Nope, it just loosens my tongue a little and I mean it. You _do_ look good in a suit, maybe you could forgo the robes more often" he smiled bumping his shoulder.

 _Fuck last names._ "I'll take it under consideration Tony" he said bumping him back but finding himself lingering a few seconds longer, Tony's warm body pressed to him.

Tony's eyes were focused on him but he was all too aware of Stephen's body and how good it felt to be close to the wizard. He couldn't explain it, how was it that, not a few hours ago, he was ready to fight tooth and nail with the man for a reservation and now he craved to be closer to him? _Go big or go home Stark_ , he told himself. "Are we going to dance around this all night or what?".

Stephen stared at him for two seconds before breaking into a wide smirk, "Patience is a virtue, Tony, one you clearly lack"

"No, I just have this crazy thought about kissing certain wizard on a park bench but he keeps dodging my hints" his eyes lowered to Stephen's lips.

"What's stopping you?" Stephen's vice seemed to grow softer, his eyes a mirror of Tony's.

"The possibility that his weird guardian might show up and kicks my ass for deflowering him".

"I think that boat sailed a while ago".

"Still-" he tried to joke, hesitance coming onto him.

"Tony?" Stephen cut him off before he started rambling, trembling hands cupping his cheeks, working as anchor. "Shut up" he murmured before he leaned forward to meet his lips.

Tony could feel his eyes closing on their own as well as his lips moving in sync with Stephen's. It wasn't anything otherworldly or dirty but something sincere with the promise of _more_ even if he still didn't know what that more entailed.

Stephen was the first to pull away, barely a few inches but enough to speak "If I had known I could shut you up with a kiss I would've done it sooner".

"You play dirty, Sabrina" Tony smiled as Stephen rolled his eyes at the nickname. 

"Hilarious," he deadpanned. "I can see where Peter gets his sense of humor".

"First of all, the kid didn't come from this set so don't blame his lame jokes on me. Secondly, I have an _excellent_ sense of humor. It's just that common people like you don't understand it" he huffed looking away from him as his hand moved to cover one of Stephen's.

"C'mon, you've got to admit that Archie Levinson is right up your alley".

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

Stephen's eyes widened, his lips curving upward. "You haven't figure it out?"

"Figure what?"

" _Archie Levinson._ Archie as in arc and Levinson like the cloak of levitation..." he said slowly as if explaining it to a child.

"Holy shit."

"My thoughts exactly when it clicked."

"And you say the kid came up with it?"

"Yes.

"You were right."

"What?" he shook his head, his hand turning to open his palm to Tony.

"It _is_ my kind of joke, its brilliant!" he wheezed, laughter caught up on his throat. "Wait 'til I see him."

"You said it was too late to get rid of you, right?"he said in a monotone voice trying to sound serious.

"Yup, I'm sorry you have to handle this now" he squeezed his hand softly.

Stephen sighed deeply and all too dramatic, "I guess I'll make do with what I have." He returned Tony's squeeze just as equally soft.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and remember to leave kudos and subscribe, I'll be posting a series soon as well as new stories!


End file.
